Cabin Nights
by Rawhide
Summary: My first Nightmare on Elm Street fic. Just something random I thought up of in school. A very odd dream I had helped too. What happens when ten teenagers never believed the legend of Freddy Krueger? What will happen to them?My summaries suck!Please R&R.
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note: I made this story up after a bit of day dreaming in school. Also, some of it came from a dream I had once. I adjusted it to suit a Nightmare on Elm Street movie. Just a random one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Freddy Krueger. **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

I was laying in bed one night. Just wondering random thoughts, like I usually do. Normally about; What did I forget? Did I do all my homework? And is it Friday yet? Not tonight. Tonight was very different. I couldn't get it off my mind that three of my best friends are dead.

I'll never forget the fun memories we've had, the way they used to call me some of the oddest names, or thier laughs. Mostley, however, I'll never forget the sleep overs we've had. No more though. Not since yesterday.

It was the only time my mother agreed to letting all ten of us use the cabin. She didn't trust us. Hell, I didn't either! Sure, we had four boys thier. Big deal. I nor anyone else would have expected what would hapen that night.

It started out fun. The cabin was about a mile away from our house on Elm Street. We didn't do anything wrong that night. Just had a bunch of sodas and regular party food. Mostley Pepsi, Coke, Mountian Dew, Doritos, and Lay's.

We all heard the legend of Freddy, but never believed it

We never expected he still lived. Not in bodily form, but in dream realm form. He was burned by some of the parents of Springwood. Including my grandmother. It turns out, he still kills children in thier dreams. Me nor my friends believed it. Untill that night...

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry the begining is so short! The chapters will be longer.**

**-Rawhide**


	2. Preperations

"Come on, Rich!" I yelled to the blonde, freckled faced boy.

I loved Richie! I never met anyone who could say so much random stuff and make me roll around laughing so hard. He always seemed to wear a navey blue hoodie with a dark green jacket. Rich wasn't what anyone would call "Tall". He stood at about 5' 7". Rich's face reminded me so much of a rat. It was so funny at times.

"I'm hurry'n." He answered.

Rich was doing his usual, playing his gameboy with one hand and balencing his pillow and sleeping bag with the other. His duffle bag was slung over his shoulder as he wobbled up the cement paved driveway to out green van. I'm still amazed to this day that we managed to fit all eleven of us (counting my mom) in that thing. Adriene was behind him.

Adriene was a very smart person. She had long orange-red hair that reached to her elbows. Her eyes were hazel. She, too, tried balancing things as she came up the driveway.

"Put your stuff over in here, Adriene!" My friend Brandy called from out the trunk side of the van. She's been to my house sooo many times, I swear she knows where things go better then I do!

Brandy had her hair bleeched blonde. Her true color was brunette. I still don't now why she colored it. She had blue eyes.

"Where do I put my stuff?" Richie asked with a smile.

"On the roof!" Alyson called sitting on one of the seats in the car. She loved picking on him.

Alyson had short brunette hair with bluish green eyes. She was wearing a T-shirt with a pair of jeans. The T-shirt was from the musical out school put on not to long ago. Alyson, like Richie, had a few freckles.

Richie looked up on the van's roof. "I really don't think it'll fit up there." He said sarcasticly. "I'll try though!"

"Don't even try, Rich!" Emily, who just arrived, called. "We don't want to run you to the emergency room, again."

Emily had short blonde hair. She, like everyone else except Frank, who wasn't here yet, wore either contacts or glasses. Em had only one big bag. Her pillows and things were probely in there.

Richie frowned, and he threw his stuff, except the gameboy, in the back.

"What cha play'n, Rich?" Matt asked as he leaned over his friend's shoulder.

Matt was sitting on the driver's seat. He wasn't the tallest person in the world either. Probely about five foot was his hieght. He wore glasses. His short dark hair was spiked up. He wore a blue T-shirt and jeans.

"None of your buisness!" Richie snapped.

"Be nice, Richie!" Brandy yelled.

Richie's responce was rolling his eyes. He quickly shut the game off, and shoved it in his pocket.

"Everyone here yet!" Adriene asked as she sat down next to Emily.

"Nope." I answered. "We still need Frank, Lauren, and Maria."

"You can check us off!"

All of us turned around to see Lauren and Maria rush up the side walk. Lauren had medium lenghth sandy blonde hair with hazel eyes. Maria had black hair with brown eyes. Lauren was white, and Maria was black. Lauren was wearing a maroon and gold shirt, and Maria was wearing an army green camo shirt. They both had jeans. Both of them also had a backpack.

"God! All we need now is Frank, and then we can leave!" Alyson said to no one in particular.

"Can't we leave him behind?" Richie asked looking up from his seat on the grass.

"No!" Matt called. Matt and Frank were best friends.

"Shit." Rich pouted.

Adriene and Emily rolled their eyes in unison. It was amazing how well those two were like each other. They stuck together like glue.

"I'm bored!" Brandy said leaning back into the seat. She pulled her black backpack up from behind her, and pulled out a note book.

"Brandy!" Alyson called. "Wanna get me my back pack?"

"No. Not really." Brandy said as she jotted stuff down in her book.

"Okay," Alyson said. "You WILL get me my back pack!"

Brandy dropped the bag and handed it to her.

Lauren and Maria were sitting on thier bags. The two of them were talking about a trip they took to St. Marys. That's were they got the shirts. The two of them joked around.

Soon, about ten minutes later, Frank finally showed up.

Frank had very short, very dark hair. He had on a black hoodie with blue jeans. His bag was black, too. Franks eyes were dark brown, almost like Maria's.

"Finally!" Is what everyone said in unison. Well, they said something like that.

"Can we go now!" Maria pouted.

"Yup." Was my answer.

"Your always so simple, Amber." Lauren said. "Your answers are always, 'yup', 'sure', 'ok'. It's kind of funny."

I nodded.

All ten of us hopped in the van.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**Authors Note: Here's chapter one. The next one will be up soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Rawhide**


	3. The Cabin

The van ride was the regular.

"Go! Go! Go!" Matt screamed as he watched the portable Tv.

"I wish you would, go, go, go!" Lauren said highly annoyed. She and Maria were just talking about the basketball game on Monday, and how cute each of the boys were.

Matt didn't care. He did, however, stop yelling back to the wrestling DvD he watched over twenty-five times!

I was leaned back in my seat watching what everyone else was doing.

Richie never took an eye off of his video game. I'm still amazed that he never beat it yet.

"DAMN YOU!" Richie hollard as he clutched his hands into fists.

"What's wrong with you, Rich?" I asked.

"My stupid thing died!" Richie whined.

Everyone who heard that two second conversation shook thier heads.

Frank slept as he listened to his CD player. It was kinda funny watching him every now and then as he bobbed his head.

Alyson, like Frank, was also listening to music. Only, she was listening to her MP3 player. She looked very relaxed, considering we have just finished Mid-terms, and her boss decided to give her the whole weekend off. Alyson always seemed buisy with something.

I then turned my head to Emily and Adrienne to see what they were up to. Emily and Adrienne were also talking about something. I listened in.

"Can you believe it?" She said to Emily.

"Believe what?" Emily asked.

"That your sister told us that odd tale about some wierd guy named Freddy."

"Oh, yeah." Emily snickered. "She got us good with that."

"Do you believe it?" Adrienne asked.

"Nahh." Emily replied. "I highly doubt it."

Adrienne nodded. "We should tell the story once we get to the camp."

"Yeah!" Emily said. "Just not when I'm around!"

"What!?" Adrienne asked.

"Well, it is a little spooky."

"What is?" I butted in.

"We'll tell you later on tonight." Adrienne said.

I leaned back into my seat. All ten of us were squished. All of us except Brandy, who one the draw to sit up front. My mom would say it was a funny sight.

In a while, we were there.

The cabin still appeard as it had when we first built it. The logs were set in perfect position, the windows were clear, the blinds inside were drawn, and the stairs that led to the porch were still intact.

When the van stopped, the ten of us nearly killed each other to get out. Emily and Adrienne, who sat by the doors, were out first. Followed closely behind by; Alyson, Brandy, Matt, Richie, Frank, Lauren, Maria, and then me.

"Alright!" My mother called as she stepped out of the van. "Let's get your things out, and then I'll be off."

So, all of us got our stuff out.

Once we were all in, we imediatly dropped all our stuff in the doorway. (My friends and I made this a habbit of ours.) Emily, who firstly noticed the oversized waterbed, rushed over to it.

"MY BED!" She yelled happily.

"Emily," Adrienne said. "I thought you wanted the bunk beds?"

Emily frowned.

'Bunk or water?' She thought. Emily decided to have BOTH.

There were at least twenty five sets of bunks in the old cabin. Plenty to switch within our weekend trip.

So, we all unpacked. Matt and Frank claimed one set of bunks next to the window, Richie got his own wich was by thiers. Lauren and Maria shared one. Alyson also got her own. And Adrienne and I got one.

"Ok!" My mother called sternly. "I will pick all of you up on Sunday."

"Alright." All of said.

"I'm just going to lay down some rules."

All ten of us moaned. My mom was known to tell us every little rule in perfect detail. They were all the same, mostly.

"Rule 1!" Mother exclaimed. "Is on the wall right here, and framed."

We looked and sure enough, about twenty three bullets were lined up on a piece of paper, followed by a bunch of sentences.

"I'll see all of you later!" My mom said with a grin as she headed for the door. "Have fun!" She slammed the door behind her.

"Is your mom serious!" Frank asked.

"Yeah!" Adrienne agreed. "I never expected that to happen!"

I couldn't reply. This was the first time my mother, of all people, let us use the cabin, and didn't give a lecture about how not to roller skate inside, and about no food on the bear skinned rug.

"Oh, well." Rich said as he rolled out his sleeping bag.

"Yeah." Matt agreed.

"Let's get this pary started!" Maria cried as she jumped from her bed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**Authors Note: Well, that was chapter 3. I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review.**

**-Rawhide**


	4. Hotdogs, Queens, and a Legend

The first thing Emily did, once we were all settled, was run off her bed.

"What are you doing?" Brandy asked looking up from the book she pulled out.

Emily didn't pay any attention. She kept backing up until her back hit the wooden wall.

"Emily?" Adrienne called nervously. It wasn't like Emily not to answer.

Then, Emily charged right for the water bed.

"EMILY!?" Three or four of us yelled. We had no clue what to expect from her.

Then, when Emily was about three inches from the bed, she jumped with a cry. She landed on the water bed and went in the air a little bit. Then she just kept jumping.

We all sighed with relief.

* * *

After that episode, we had a fun time. We just sat around and blabbed. Everything was peaceful. Untill supper time came, that is... 

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU COOK HOTDOGS!" Brandy screamed when she saw Richie in the kitchen playing, once again, his gameboy.

Richie was that night's cook. He had a huge pot out and he dumped about our weekend's worth of hotdogs into it.

"WHY NOT?!" Rich hollard.

"For one," Adrienne said as she entered the kitchen. "I don't think anyone of us here are gonna eat plastic!"

Rich looked away from his gameboy and peered over into the pot. Sure enough, there were the bags the hotdogs came in.

"And another thing," Adrienne continued. "I don't eat hotdogs!"

"Yes!" Richie yelled.

"What?!" Adrienne snapped. "You happy I'm not gonna eat?"

"Nope." Richie said with a grin. "You have to cook tomorrow!"

"What?" Adrienne asked looking very confused.

"READ!" Richie said pointing to the copy of the rules hanging on the wall. "Read bullet four."

Adrienne read it out loud, "First one who complains about the cooking, is tomorrow night's cook." Adrienne frowned and walked out of the room while Richie laughed to himself. Brandy shook her head and followed Adrienne.

The rest of us were inside the den or living room. We were all watching some movies and snacking on popcorn. Emily sat up in her bed. She had a big yellow box. On the side were the words _"Sweedish Fish"._

"Amber," Emily called.

I turned around to indicate I was listening.

"Catch!" She threw a Sweedish Fish at me.

The gummy fish bounced off my head.

"Ow." I said jokingly as I rubbed were it hit. "Try again!" I opened my mouth.

She tossed another one in my direction. Another miss. This one hit Alyson in the head.

"What the heck?" She asked as she, too, turned around.

"Sorry!" Emily called. "I'm trying to see if Amber can catch a Sweedish Fish."

Alyson rolled her eyes and sighed. She decided to watch the show.

Emily threw another fish. This one hit my nose. I picked it up and quickly ate it.

"Close." Alyson said. "I'd give it a seven."

Emily threw a fish again. I caught this one.

"WHOO HOO!" I cried. I was acctually pretty happy with myself.

"Alright!" Emily exclaimed.

Then a sly smile appeared on her face. She reached her hand into the box.

'Oh, no...' was the only thought that came into my mind.

"Catch, Amber!" Emily yelled as she threw a fist full of them in my face.

Three or four of them went in my mouth. I started gagging on them.

"Amber you dork!" Brandy called from the chair she was sitting in. "What the hell are you doing?!"

I coughed a few more times before a wad of red, sticky, gummies came out.

"Ewww..." Was Brandy's reply when she saw it.

Emily saw me, hopped off the bed, and ran.

"Get back here Emily!" I called as I grabbed the box of the gummy fish. I started throwing them at her.

"No way!" She squealed.

To make a long story short, this started one of the biggest gummy fights in history. Within a few minutes, the whole entire 5 pound box of fish was gone. Emily came out the victor. Everyone had a lot of fish in thier hair, clothes, face, and everywhere. Emily had the most so she was given her own title.

"All hail, Emily, the Sweedish Fish Queen!" We all jokingly chanted. Well, all of us except the boys, who were still working on trying to cook the hotdogs.

We all had a very good laugh. Frank, who heard all the comotion, came out to see what was wrong.

"What are you seven up to?" He asked with a look that was a mix of confusion and a 'do I really want to know' look.

"Do NOT adress Sweedish Fish Queen Emily that way!" Maria snapped.

Frank backed away with hands in front of him.

"So sorry, my Queen." He said as he bowed.

"Halt!" Adrienne stated when she saw Frank turn around.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Do you have a knife?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Right here." Frank dug around in his pocket and found the instument. "Here." He said tossing it to her.

"WAIT!" Alyson screamed when she saw Adrienne flip the shiny metal out of the wooden case. "Do YOU really TRUST HER with that?!"

Frank thought for a minute. "Well, it's better then having Maria holding it."

Maria made one of her famous 'you bitch' faces. In Frank's case, however, it was 'you bastard'.

"True." Lauren said.

"Hey!" Maria pouted. "Thanks, Lauren."

"Your welcome!" Lauren said with a smile.

"What did you need the knife for, Adrienne?" Queen Emily asked.

"I'm making you a crown." She replied.

Adrienne took the knife and cut five squares out of the top, and fashioned it into a crown.

"All hail the Sweedish Fish Queen." We chanted again.

We all laughed again.

"SUPPER!" Matthew yelled from in the kitchen.

"Yum..." Was just about everyone's reply.

* * *

When we were finished, we all sat around the Tv and watched some shows. I can't really remember the names of them. At about ten o' clock, Adrienne and Emily stood up in front of us. 

"Emily and I," Adrienne began. "Have heard of some old ghost story that we think might freak you guys out."

"Sure." Mat said sarcastically.

"Its true!" Emily stated.

"Ok." Alyson said as she crossed her arms over her legs. "Tell us."

"Ok. Adrienne will." Emily said turning to her red-headed friend.

"So," Adrienne began. "I think we all heard of Fred Krueger."

"The child killer?" Richie asked looking up at her.

"Yup." Emily said.

"Who?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Lauren agreed. "Who's this Krueger guy?"

All of our eyes turned to them. I thought everyone from Ohio heard of him.

"He's a child stalker." Adrienne explained. "After he'd find ya, he'd take you to this boiler room place."

"And it was there," Emily said. "Where he killed you. Sometimes it was very horrific. I remember coming across an old newspaper clipping my dad got. It had little girls about ten years old and younger hanging from ropes with thier necks slit."

"Eww." Was Franks reply.

"Is this guy for real?" Matt asked.

"Of course! He killed about thirty or so children just on Elm Street." Adrienne protested.

"Thanks, Adrienne!" I stated. "Make me feel a WHOLE lot BETTER NOW!"

"Well he did!" She said.

"So?" Brandy asked. "What's so scary about that?"

"Well," Emily continued. "When they finally caught him, some people found an error in one of the papers, and Krueger was freed."

"Then," Adrienne said. "The parents of the children that died were very angry that he was free."

"So," Emily began. "They tracked him down to where he lived, and torched the place with him inside."

"Sweet." Matt said with a little bit of a chuckle in his voice.

"No!" Adrienne sternly replied. "After they burned him alive, he didn't necessarily die."

"What?!" Brandy asked with a hint of shock on her face.

"That's right." Emily said nodding. "He now haunts the dream realms."

"Meaning," Adrienne said trying to clearify things. "Now, Freddy kills ya in your sleep. Very few people have had the dreams, and lived."

"Thats a bunch of bull!" Maria said.

"No it's not. He mainly goes after the relitives of those who helped kill him."

I swallowed hard. The remembrance of what my mother had told me. I never really payed attention untill now. My mom used to say my gramma and grampa helped murder a child killer. I wondered to myself if it was Freddy. Nah! He woulda tried to get me by now.

"Interesting story there Em and Adrienne." Richie said. "Even though I don't believe it."

"Well," Lauren yawned as she stretched out. "How about we hit the hay?"

We all agreed and went to sleep thinking about that Freddy Krueger guy. That was our first mistake...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**Authors Note: That's chapter 4. I hope everyone liked it. I'll update soon!**

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Please Review!**

**-Rawhide**

**_P.S. This story is dedicated to my BFFs, Brandy, Emily(the Sweedish Fish Queen), Adrienne, Alyson, Lauren, and Maria. The guys in the story are my good friends, too. Calling Richie and Frank BFFs makes me feel wierd. Matt's just sorta there. I decided to dedicate it to them for having to put up with my randomness._**


	5. The First Dream

The room was dark as everyone slowly started to drift off to sleep. I don't think there was a single person who could get that guy Adrienne and Emily were telling us about. The legend wasn't really all that scary, but still. The dreams that would probely forever haunt me forever...

* * *

_"_Where the hell are we?" Adrienne asked as she looked around the room. 

"Don't look at me!" Maria said.

Suddenly, lights flickered on. The room looked very fimiliar. Rows upon rows of verious colored objects were lined up. Boxes were stacked up according to size. Then, it hit me. We were in the old candy store across from Sycomore Street, wich was the street right next to Elm.

"Wait a minute!?" Lauren called out. "Are we all dreaming?"

"I don't know." Emily said with a grin on her face as she gazed upon her favorite thing in the world.

"Can't be!" Alyson shouted. "Otherwise, we're all having the same dream?"

"But!" Matthew butted in. "We didn't go to sleep in this store! Hell, we couldn't sleep in here if we wanted to! Remember? It was burned down about a year ago!"

"Who cares!?" Rich yelled with a huge, tooth filled smile. "CANDY!!" He ran for the chocolates.

"This is so wierd!" Frank exclaimed. "How can this be possible?"

We all looked around at the verious sugared sweets.

"I think," Adrienne started. "We should go find Richie and Emily! It's best if we stick together."

I nodded in agreement. As we walked, we took a sample of the snacks. Brandy and Maria grabbed some licorice, Adrienne took some molted milk balls, Alyson grabbed M&Ms, Matt grabbed a bit of everything, Lauren took some of the Reese Cups, and I grabbed some of the gummies.

We soon found Emily with her head in the box of candy bars. In fact, she was up to her waist in them! She was screaming like mad as she ate them. One, by one she devoured them.

"Are you alright, Em?" Brandy asked.

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! I LOVE CANDY!!" She screamed as he dove back into the box.

"Great!" Alyson said as she rolled her eyes. "Emily's on another sugar high!"

"CANDY!" Emily screamed, again.

"Emily!" Matt called. "Come on! We got to figure out why everythings so...odd, and we have to find Richie!"

She frowned. "Candy?" She asked as she held a fistful of the bars.

"Yes, Em!" Frank snapped. "You can bring some candy."

"YIPEE!" Emily yelled as she leaped from the candy box.

Soon, once Emily was calmed, a little, we took on out search for Richie.

"Have you seen him, or anyone around here?" Maria asked.

"Nope." Emily answered through a mouthful of candy. She swallowed.

"I remember seeing someone." Frank said as he turned around to face all of us.

"Really!?" Adrienne asked in suprise. "Frank! Who was it?"

"I don't really remember," Franks's voice started to change from his usual no-toned clear voice, to a deep, raspy one. "But I do remember that he had a really sweet glove." He showed us his right hand. It was gloved and had ten inch blades coming out of it.

"Uhhh...Frank..." Alyson asked in a little bit of alarm. "Why do you have that?"

"He also had a hat." He continued as he stepped closer to us.

"Franky?!" Lauren said.

We were all getting a little freaked out by now.

"The sweater he wore was green and red striped."

In place of Franks's normal blue pajamas, an old raggy sweater appeard. It had green and red stripes. His pants turned dark tan, and his socked feet turned into oily boots. His hieght also seemed to grow.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Brandy screamed. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THEM THINGS!?!?!?!"

"Have what?"

We all turned around to see Richie.

"Well, that solves the Richie problem!" Emily said.

"Yeah, but who's that!?" Adrienne screamed and pointed to "Frank".

A wolfish grin appeared on his face.

"Don't you remember me, Adrienne?" He asked.

"NO!" She screamed.

"How 'bout you, Emily?"

Emily just shook her head to indicate she didn't.

"Remember that story you were telling us about?"

"Y..y...y...y...yeah!" Adrienned whined. She wasn't the only one whining.

"Then you should know who I am!" He barked.

"NO FREAK'N WAY!" Adrienne yelled as she fell back on the floor. "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL EMILY'S SISTER WAS RIGHT! NO WAY!" Adrienne started shaking her head back and fourth.

The rest of us were backed away pretty darn far from "Frank". Adrienne, unfrortunatly, was closest.

"Oh, and one more thing about that man..." Frank said as he cocked his head.

He took his bladed hand and placed it in the middle of his forehead. He pressed the middle blade against his head, and started cutting down. The bloody flesh fell off like it were paper.

None of us could believe what we were seeing. We watched the horrific sight as Franks hide fell off. Soon, the flesh of our good friend Frank lay before us, and a new person was in his place. This man had horribly burnt skin, the fedora hat, bladed glove, and striped sweater were on him.

"It was ME!!" He said in a singsonged voiced.

I never screamed so loud in my life. Well, all of us screamed as Freddy Krueger stood before us. Then, I never seen Richie act so stupid.

"YAY!" He yelled as he clapped. "I never thought you could do such a great trick, Frank! Now, how about you put your skin back on? You look a little toasted!"

"How about you come over here for a minute, Richie?" He growled. "I'll show you that trick!"

"No thanks!" Richie smiled. "I'm good!"

Freddy frowned as he lunged for him. Thank God Richie knew a little karate and moved out of the way. Freddy crashed into some gumballs.

"Know what?" Richie asked turning around to us. "I don't think that's Frank."

"REALLY!?" Adrienne screamed as she hopped off the floor.

We all started running for our lives.

"How did Frank get separated from us?!" Maria screamed as she ran.

"Must of wondered off when we first got here!" Lauren answerd.

"Poor Frank!" Matt yelled.

"POOR FRANK!?" Emily yelled. "Try POOR US!"

Freddy wasn't far behind. He let us know that by scraping his nails along the walls. It was the most god awful sound ever made. I thought my ears were gonna burst!

All of us prayed that we'd wake up soon...That didn't happen.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**Authors Note: I know, Franky's dead. Don't worry! More people will die soon too! The next chapter will continue with the dream. I didn't want to keep everyone here forever.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Please Review!**

**-Rawhide**


	6. Tormented

As we ran threw the candy store, we noticed something; the scenery was changing. Instead of the small candy stand, the room became huge and a lot more space was forming. The ceiling got so high it'd probely take all nine of us to reach half way up it. The once carpeted floor became slick. It sudenly started to get very hot.We all then started to notice a sort of musty smell combined with something burning.

The flat surfaces also changed. There were rows upon rows of stairs leading to different steel-like bridges that led to more stairs. Fog started to appear threw the rusted pipes.

We stopped suddenly when two sets of stairs came in front of us.

"Where do we go!?" Mat asked trying his best to sound calm.

"Right!"

"Left!"

Half of us said at the same time.

"Wait a minute!" Adrienne called. "Do you hear that?"

We all listened. Nothing was making a sound except for the few leaking pipes.

"No." I answerd. "It' quiet."

"Yeah." Adrienne said nodding his head. "It's to quiet. Freddy's nails were making that screechy sound not even a minute ago, and now what?!"

"Uhh...Freddy decided his nails were sharp enough now?" Rich answered.

"I doubt it, Rich..." Adrienne said looking around.

"This looks like the room my sister described in that tale she told us about." Emily said as she gazed upon the mazes of pipes, stairs, and walkways.

"Yeah all we need now is-" Adrienne was cut of by the sound of a roaring fire about two or three yards away.

"The boiler..." She finished looking down. "This dream is to odd for my liking!"

"It's perfect for mine!"

We shot our heads up to see Freddy sitting on a rail of one set of stairs. He was laughing like crazy.

"Which way do we run..." Alyson asked turning toward us.

"LEFT!" Freddy answerd.

"Right!" We screamed as we ran for the right side of the stairs.

"You can run!" Freddy laughed. "But you _all_ can't hide!"

We could still hear Freddy's maniac laughter echoing down the halls as we ran. The farthur we ran up the stairs, the louder his laughter seemed to get. No matter which of the crazy turns we took, Freddy could still be heard. It was impossible! He was about twenty-fifty yards away! We still ran faster.

I was ahead of my friends. My head was pointing down towards my tired feet. Then, I felt something hard against my head. I looked up to see what it was. A dirty red and green sweater was in my view. My heart dropped. All I could think was 'SHIT! SHIT!SHIT!'. When I looked into the face of the rotten (literally rotton!) murderer of my buddy I almost died.

"Told you you can't hide." Freddy said mockingly as a grin formed across his face.

"I can still RUN!" I screamed with a hint of a whine.

He laughed at me, so I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I kicked, and ran. Everyone was halfway back down by now. As soon as we were on the floor, again, we ran toward the nearest exit.

Justs as we neared, we heard a loud, echoing thud as someone from our group fell over.

I turned around to see a fallen Matt

"Damn!" Richie screamed as he looked at his friend. "SHIT! MATTHEW! GET THE HELL UP!"

Rich started running back for him.

"RICHIE!" We all pleaded. "Come back here!"

"Rich," Matt said to him. "Go! I'm fine!"

Rich kept running. Freddy wasn't to far away. He wasn't smiling anymore.

Unfortunately, Freddy reached Matt first. He grabbed him by the collar of his yellow P.J.'s.

"This isn't gonna be as fun as Frank was..." Freddy sighed as he lifted his bladed glove in the air above Matt's head.

As hard as Matt tried, he couldn't break Freddy's wrenching grip.

Freddy laughed. "This might be fun after all."

He cut one of Matt's punching fists off. The room echoed with the wet snaps as the bone broke in his wrists. Matt screamed in pain when he saw all the crimson pure out. The oozing blood splashed on Freddy's pants and sweater. He dropped the hystarical Matt on the floor. Matt was held tight by Freddy's boot.

We screamed almost as loud as Matt when we saw Freddy lick the exess blood from the sweater. A relaxing grin appeared on his face before he continued the gory work.

Some of us shut our eyes as we saw what was left of Matt's wrist bleed into a mass puddle below Freddy's feet. He picked the squirming Matt from the floor.

"BASTARD!" Matt called out as loud as he could. "DAMN IT! LET ME THE HELL GO, YOU PHSYCO-"

Matt's screaming turned into near crying as Freddy cut the other wrist off. The worst part was how much Freddy was enjoying watching Matt die. Freddy then took a piece of rope that was randomly there...

We didn't see the rest. All of us ran for the door.

"Where are you bitches and bastard going?" Freddy called in a laughing matter. "The shows only getting started!"

That only made the eight of us run faster. As soon as we were almost home free, the doorway disappeared. We turned around to see we weren't in the boiler room anymore, but inside our school's gym.

In the middle of it all, Freddy was still holding Matt and the rope. A large pole with a limb hanging off it was next to them. We were thankful to see Matt was still alive.

"Good evening!" Freddy called to us. "I got a very special show for all of you Bitches and Bastards tonight!"

A loud sound of applause filled the gymnasium. What was left of our group turned to see the bleechers were filled with people. Thier faces were dimmed out. They were only silouhettes.

"Tonight folks," Freddy said. "We're gonna play HANGMAN!"

The crowd went wild. Freddy bowed.

"Tonight's partisipants are," Freddy held up a notecard. " From Springwood, Ohio; Emily, Maria, Adrienne, Lauren, Alyson, Richie, and the bitch whose grandmother helped kill me, Amber!"

The room suddenly went dark as a spotlight shone on us.

I'm guessing all of us were thinking the same thing, 'Damn...'

"The rules are simple, folks!" Freddy called. "All you got to do is guess a letter to my sentance, and I'll tell you if you right or wrong. If you miss one, poor old Matty here," Freddy nodded in Matts direction."Losses a limb. Get five strikes, and we hang him!"

The crowd cheered louder then ever now. It was then we relized the 'people' we different versions of Freddy. Each one of the anyonomous people had the same burned skin, fedora, and striped sweater.

"You didn't hear the _really _fun part!" Freddy shouted over the audience. "The best part is seeing if Matt dies from lack of blood, or if he gets hanged."

"This is definatley one hell of a sick game..." Alyson muttered to one of us.

"Oh, yeah..." Emily whined. "This better really be a dream..."

Adrienne gulped. "I hope so..."

"Now!" Freddy said looking at the eight of us. "Let's play!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**Authors Note: Well, that's the new chapter. I hope you like it. Next one will be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**

**-Rawhide**


	7. What's your Letter?

"Yay..." Alyson said sarcastically. "Now we get to play a two year old game..."

"Shh!" Maria scolded. "Come on! We really gotta think here! We do want Matt to live, don't we?"

"HELL NO!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me.

"Then why did you invite him?" Adrienne asked crossing her arms.

"Well, I sorta wanted to get back at him from about a week ago. He ruined my computer!"

"Let's kill him." Lauren said in a rush.

"ARE YOU LADIES DONE JIBBER JABBING?!" Freddy, the insane host of this hell hole, screeched.

"Yup..." We all answered, well, everyone but Richie.

The crowd of Freddy clones bood at us. Everyone of them had the same look in thier eyes. By the looks of it, they also wanted to see some gore. This is one messed up nightmare. Hopefully it'll be all over soon.

"Ass hole..." Richie muttered. That was the first time I didn't hear him protest to being called a "lady".

"Fine." Freddy grined. "We'll start with Ally. What's your letter?"

Alyson thought for a minute. "I'll take letter 'W'!"

Freddy looked at an index card he was holding.

"There is... TWO Ws!"

The crowd bood more now as the letters showed up on an invisible score board like thing. I'm still suprised none of us relized it untill now.

"Damn..."Alyson said in a low tone.

"Nice." Emily said.

"Brandy!" Freddy called. "What's your letter."

A wide smile grew on Brandy's face. "TWO!"

All of us stared. Freddy stared. Matt stared. Even the thousands of Freddy's stared from thier seats. Brandy was in the middle of it all with a big grin on her face.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE!?" Matt yelled.

None of us answered him.

Freddy looked at his index card, and frowned.

"Believe it or not, folks..." Freddy choked up. "There is two TWOs."

The words "TWO" and "TO" came up on the board.

"BRANDY!" we all screamed.

"Sorry..." She muttered.

"Emily..." Freddy growled.

We could hear Emily gulp when he said her name.

"What's you letter?" He asked.

"X?" Emily said nervously.

"WRONGO!" Freddy bellered as he lifted one of his bladed fingers in the air.

There was a wet slicing sound as Matt's leg came falling off his body. The sound like wet meat hitting the floor echoed throughout the room. Matt's scream was louder though.

Emily wanted to grin but she just frowned and looked at me. She was not enjoying this one bit, but I don't think any of us were. I wasn't queezy when it came to blood, but this much in one day? I wasn't feeling to hot.

As the game went on, we got more boo's, Matt lost more blood, but amazingly wasn't dead yet, and we were never so ready for a game to end. More and more letters filled up the board.

So far the board read; "Two dwn, Eig to g."

When was this thing going to end?

Soon, it was down to the last letter. Matt was nothing, but a stump with part of an arm. (Around the elbow area.)

"Amber!" Freddy growled. "What is your letter."

I started thinking before Freddy asked me another question.

"Would you like to guess the sentence?"

"Sure..." I said nervousley to the demented man in front of me. "Uhh..." I stared and consentrated on them words. I knew there was definatley an "O" in there. But the "Eig" part could be a number.

"Two down, Eight to go!" I shouted. I know, I didn't want Matt to live, but I didn't want to put up with this anymore.

Suddnely the room went all wierd, as loud noises and lights clashed together. Everything was getting very wavey.

I was then looking on the floor of the cabin. The TV was still blaring the movies from a while ago. I soon relized I wasn't the only one awake. Everyone, except for the spaces where Matt and Frank were, were up. Emily's hair was almost straight up. Everyone was pale, and sweating. I knew it wasn't from the furnace.

"W-w-what the the the hell??" Adrienne asked in a broken voice.

"Did...did that really...happen?" Alyson asked.

"You-you-you had the d-d-d-dream tooo?" Richie said as he shook.

I couldn't believe this! How could we?

"I doubt it!" Maria said snapping out of her shock. "Matt is right-"

She threw Matt's sheet off.

There was a loud cry from everyone.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! DAMN DAMN!" Maria screamed falling out of her bunk.

The bloody body of Matt lay on his matress. All his limbs were separated. A rope burn was around his neck.

We quickly threw Franks covers off to reveal a simular sight. Franks corpse was nothing but a meaty skeleton. His skin lay in a corner. The words "Good luck next time, bitches!" was inscribed into his torso.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading, and for the Reviews! I'll update again soon!**

**Thanks again!**

**Please Review!**

**-Rawhide**


	8. Explaining

**Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to update!**

* * *

It was about six in the morning before the cops actually got there. Maria was curled up in a ball rocking gentley on her feet muttering various curse words over and over. Richie, Emily, Lauren, Brandy, and Adrienne tried talking to each other, but all I could make out were pathetic cries. Alyson and I were the ones who had to talk to the police. 

I never thought one detective could ask so many questions! All sorts of them came up, like "What did you dream about?" or "How long have you been awake?" I'll tell all of you one thing, that night was absolute hell.

Not so obvious to say, but we went striaght home right after words.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LOCK THE DOORS!?" My mother cried histarically when I arrived.

"Mom," I said. "They were locked... The killer came from our dreams."

"BULLSHIT!" My father, who was right next to my mother yelled. "NO GODDAMNED THING CAN KILL IN DREAMS!"

"BUT HE DID!" I bawlled.

"He?" My mother yelled. "Amber what the hell did this guy look like?"

"Well-"

"WHO IN HELL CARES! APPARENTLEY EVERYONE WAS SLEEPING!"

"Calm down, Boone." My mom said.

"Who'd he look like?"

"Not like anything I've ever seen." I explained. "His skin was grossley burned. This guy wore a fedora hat with a red and green striped sweater. On his right hand he wore a glove with razor blades on each finger, except the thumb. He also kept refering to himself as Freddy Krueger and-"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT NAME!" My father roared with anger. "THAT CHILD STALKER IS LONG DEAD!"

"What?" I asked really confused now.

"Amber, there's been a lot of cases lately that sound exactley like this. Copycat crimes, they're called. And right now, it looks like someone is copying this guy's old, long forgotten crimes-" I cut my mother off.

"THEY DON'T LOOK FORGOTTEN TO ME SINCE EVERY FRICK'N PERSON IN THIS TOWN HAS HEARD OF THE BASTARD BUT ME!"

"Amber. There is no way in God's good name that he'd still be around!" My dad tried to explain. "Your grandmother has tried to kill him. She and a few others went down to that damned boiler room, and lit it on fire with him in it!"

"I don't care what happened in the past, daddy!" I cried. "Two of my friends are dead! I don't give a damn if the guys dead or not! I'm telling you it was him!" With that said a ran up to my room, and here I am, lying on this bed and blabbing about the whole damn thing.

My parents didn't follow me, Thank God, but now, I almost wish they did...

I haven't eaten anything all day. All I did was sit up here and think about what has just occured. Before I knew it, the clock now read 10:30pm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: We are now no longer in Amber's POV. Now We're reading the story regularly...**

Her room wasn't all that big. It consisted of just one bed, a desk, Tv which was turned on, a few stuffed animals, and an open window. The old reddish colored carpet laid around the polished wooden floors.

Amber soon started to doze off. She tried desperatley not to fall asleep, but the low humming of the Tv, the slight breeze coming in from the window, and the fact that the lights were off, she couldn't help but wonder if it would hurt to take a little nap.

Around 11:15pm she was in a slight slumber...

* * *

**Author's Note: I like to thank all of you for reading! My apoligizies for taking so long to update!**

**-Rawhide**


End file.
